I Need It,Rough
by xxDesireableHeartxx
Summary: Haley gets turned on by Nathan's anger and her wildest fantasy comes to life NOT for children or anyone younger than 18 years old Rated M for Strong sexuality and Harsh language! -Not finished-
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters...sadly,lol! This story picks off from epi 20, Season 3. This is not for young readers!! YOU have been warned. btw; this is my first fanfic. Feedback is welcomed.  
**

3.20 Everyday is a Sunday Evening

Nathan was pissed, no fumed that someone idiotic prick would dare lay a hand on his wife. After celebrating the team's victorious win at a 4 hour party, Nathan was ready to express his anger and frustration out loud even after Haley repeatedly told him it was no big deal. No big deal? Those words put together mean nothing to a man who's overprotective of his wife. With a smug look upon her face she sat down on their comfy bed and continued to listen to Nathan's rambling and angry tirade come from their living room inside of their small apartment.

She laid her head against the bed's headboard and let out a loud sigh as he walked into the room. Cutting into his sentence she quickly blurted out, "So what about those Lakers? Their games pretty weak right?" she planted a fake smile on her face, obviously trying to get him to change the subject. Noticing her almost sad attempt to make him shut up, Nathan walked over to her, sat on the end of their bed and gave his infamous smirk to her.

"Hales, I know exactly what you're trying to do, and it was a nice try, but I'm upset. I mean, first Chris Keller tries to take you away, well actually does for awhile, and now that jackass shoves you. I never knew it would be so hard to have such a wonderful woman by my side..." His strong yet gentle hand rubbed a small circle on the exposed skin on her thigh. He never knew what amazing legs Haley has until she became a cheerleader; since then he can't get enough of them.

He let his hand detach from Haley's leg and he began to start unbuttoning his shirt as he stood up from the bed. He threw it onto the floor with great force as he shook his head to his intense thoughts. "Babe, I know you always say I can't let go of things quickly but he pissed me off, and if it wasn't for that damn ref I would've put him in a hospital..."

All the words that he had been saying for the past minute or so hadn't even made it to her ear. She was completely mesmerized by his touch, his body, and his anger. The way he touched her thigh sent chills up her spine and blood rushing faster throughout her body. Her nipples grew increasingly hard when he removed his shirt and even though she had expressed annoyed feelings towards his on-going rant she secretly couldn't get enough of it. His rage always sent tingles and chills throughout her whole body, even in an intense fight with him, she just wanted him to take control of her.

It was a secret no one knew, not even Nathan, but she had a strange fetish for men that are controlling, in and outside of the bedroom. All she wanted at that moment was for Nathan to snatch her off of the bed, pull off her clothes and do whatever he pleased with her. She bit down on her bottom lip as her eyes gazed over every aspect of his body in view. Her pussy grew wetter as her dirty fantasy played inside of her head and before she knew it, a loud moan escaped her mouth. A moan loud enough to make Nathan stop in the middle of his sentence, lift his eyebrow questionably, and give her a narrowed, curious stare. "Hales?" He said as he walked closer to her, his eyes locked onto her beautiful soulful brown eyes. "Haley, are you alright?" He asked, wondering why a moan would escape her lips at such a time like this.

Her fingers gripped onto the sheets and her breathing became ragged with anticipation and need. She looked up at him, focusing solely on his gorgeous blue eyes and whimpered out, "I want you…"

His eyes squinted at the sound of her seductive voice and he decided to tease her a little. He raised his eyebrow and leaned over the side of the bed as he ran his large hand up petite leg once again, stopping at her entrance which was radiating heat.

"How do you want me baby?" He asked as his finger slowly moved the fabric that was covering the entrance of her pussy aside and pressed his finger gently against her already wet folds. At feeling his finger at the very entrance of her pussy she let out a loud wanting moan and started breathing heavier.

The words in her mind seemed to scramble and go into disarray; the only word she could seem to mutter out was,"Rough?" He furrowed his eyebrows at her words and let out a small confused laugh.

"What do you mean rough?"

She quickly moved her body closer to his and latched her soft warm lips to the skin on his neck and in a husky and breathy voice she moaned into his. "I want rough sex…please Nathan. The way you're just in a huff right now is making me hot..."

Rough sex? He had never done anything rough to a girl to a girl before; his mom had always told him to never rough up a chick, especially one he loved so much. But by the look in Haley's eyes he thought that maybe a little rough play would by just fine. For tonight at least.

"So, let's just say I do go along with this..." He said with a low deep tone of voice as he inserted his finger into her wetness, letting it lightly brush against the walls of her pussy. "…how would you want it done? I mean, what do you want done to you?"

Almost being driven into a lust induced trance by his finger inside of her, she closed her eyes and bit down on her lip before answering. "Na- oh fuck. I um..." She stuttered out before continuing her sentence. "I just want you to take control of me… pin me down to the bed so I cant move. Make me beg for you…just be rough with me. I love it when you're rough baby"

His infamous cocky smirk came across his face after hearing her steamy request and he quickly pulled his finger out of her warmth. Getting straight to business, he unzipped her jacket and threw it to the side before his strong hands went directly to the bottom of her cheer shirt and pulled it over her head. His lips pressed firmly against hers without warning as he laid himself on top of her carefully, trying not to put too much weight on her small frame.

He pulled away from their hot steamy kiss and stood up from the bed, leaning over slightly to touch Haley's soft skin on her midriff before sliding his hands down to her short cheer leading skirt. "Oh baby…" He groaned out as he yanked the thin skirt right off of her hips and down her legs.

"Nathan…" She innocently whimpered out as her lust-filled eyes gazed upon his body.

"Quiet Hales" he said in a harsh tone in return to her whimpers. Normally, he would never speak to her in such a manner but he knew it was what she wanted at that moment.

He roughly and quickly ripped her pure white panties right off of her body with ease, and before Haley knew it, he was back down on the bed and his face was in between her silky smooth legs. Taking in the sweet musky smell of her pussy, his tongue swiftly delved into her wet folds and slid straight into the deepness of her pussy, making her hips thrust towards him ecstasy

A few loud moans escaped Haley's lips and in return, Nathan once again, answered her moans in a loud harsh voice that made tingles go up her spine. "Be quiet!" He couldn't help but smirk after watching her react to his words.

He continued working his mouth on her pussy, alternating from licking her inside and rubbing her clit to sucking her rock hard clit and fingering her dripping wet pussy. His cock was quickly getting hard and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much long without being inside of her.

He sat up from her body and climbed off the bed, quickly discarding his pants and boxers; letting his large hard cock bob in front of Haley. As he climbed back onto the bed he was trying to figure what to do to her next, then he remembered what Haley had said him and he grabbed her small wrists and pinned them down on the bed with his hands.

He was driving Haley insane at that moment and she was needing him inside of her badly. Nathan took one of the hands that was holding her wrists away from her and grabbed a hold of one of Haley's hard rosy nipples roughly, squeezing and tugging on it.

"Oh shit!" Haley yelled out into the air as his fingers pinched her nipple. Nathan couldn't help but chuckle at her. It was rare for her to curse so he knew he must've been doing something right.

**--Dont worry, more will come soon--**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I didn't realize that my fanfic would be such a big hit. I'm very grateful for the positive and quick feedback. I hope this one satisfies and excites your brain as much as the last one,lol**

_-Part One-_

"_Oh shit!" Haley yelled out into the air as his fingers pinched her nipple. Nathan couldn't help but chuckle at her. It was rare for her to curse so he knew he must've been doing something right._

**-Part Two-**

Haley's hips thrusted upwards towards Nathan in desperation. Her pussy was beginning to pulsate like no other; his cock hadn't even been inside of her and yet she was already feeling a type of ecstasy she had never felt before.

Nathan's mind was running wild of ideas and fantasies of his own he could live out at that very moment but he knew he had to keep himself calm. He wanted to pleasure her as long as possible and make that night one of the greatest nights of her life.

He knew he had to get a little bit rougher with her and he knew just the way how. He let out a deep groan as he unexpectedly swooped her up into his arms and took her into the living room. He placed her down onto the couch and took a hold of his hard, lengthy cock.

"You see this Hales? Hmm? You want Daddy's cock in that little pussy?" he said in a deep, seductive voice.Haley's lust-filled eyes widened at the sight of him stroking himself in front of her and she licked her lips eagerly before answering, "Yes daddy…" Her hand reached out towards him, only to be caught by Nathan's free hand.

"Mmm no babygirl. Before I let you play my cock, you have to let me play with that pussy and ass. Get up. Now!" Nathan's forceful tone shocked Haley, but in a good way. She quickly stood up and looked up into his tantalizing blue eyes that she could never get enough off.

Nathan let go off his cock and turned her around so that she was facing the couch then he pulled the hair on the left side away from her ear and softly whispered to her, "Get on the couch, on your knees and grip onto the couch for your daddy".

Haley did as she was told. She put her knees on the couch, leaned forward and gripped onto the back of the sofa, awaiting Nathan's next move. Nathan's hand moved across the smooth,soft flesh on Haley's ass slowly and softly before sliding between her cheeks and rubbing her warm, wet center. Haley moaned out in pleasure at the feel of his touch and before she knew it, Nathan gave her ass a hard slap. A slap so hard that the echo of it carried across the medium-sized room. "Ooh!", Haley screamed out in both pleasure and pain.

All Nate could do was smirk in satisfaction of her reaction before doing it again..and again..and again. Each time he slapped her soft skin she would let out a whimper or scream that made his cock twitch. "My baby girl likes this doesn't she?" He asked with a large grin on his face. "Yes daddy! I love it!" She yelled out eagerly.

Nathan gave her one last slap before rubbed her rosy red ass and getting down on his knees. Her ass was directly in front of his face and he was loving the amazing view in front of him. He pressed his face against her ass so that his mouth was directly on her wet pussy and began to lick and suck on her clit.

Haley hissed in pleasure as Nathan lavished her pussy with his tongue and rolled her eyes into the back of her head. Never before had she felt such pleasure given to her and she was hoping to God that it wouldn't end soon.

**--I know its not much but I like leaving people wanting more. More will come as I write it and thanks for the positive feedback. It is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-This is the LAST installemnt of the story :-( Sorry, but all stories must come to an end. I'm glad everyone enjoyed it though :-)-**

_Haley hissed in pleasure as Nathan lavished her pussy with his tongue and rolled her eyes into the back of her head. Never before had she felt such pleasure given to her and she was hoping to God that it wouldn't end soon._

Nathan's tongue delved deep into her wet pussy as his hands spread her cheeks further apart so he could gain better access to her. His index finger teased her clit softly as continue sucking and licking at her warm pussy. Haley pushed her ass back onto his face, forcing him to go deeper into her and Nathan could tell it was time for him to stop before she got too into and came on the spot. He moved away from pussy and gave her ass a hard slap as he stood back onto his feet. "Alright that's enough baby. Now it's time for you to please me…"

He sat down on the sofa and grabbed a hold of his throbbing cock, jacking it quickly to tease Haley. "Get on your knees and suck this cock, little slut" Haley got off of the couch then got down on her knees in front of Nathan and took his thick cock into her hands.

She had always enjoyed his cock; the length of it, the width of it, and especially the feel of it. He was well endowed, to say the least and just looking at his cock made her quiver.

She flicked her tongue across the head of his cock playfully before sliding her tongue up and down the shaft of his cock, causing it twitch briefly. She lowered down onto his cock and she slowly took his length into her warm mouth.

Nathan groaned out in pleasure as soon as he felt himself hit the back of her throat. He had always loved getting blowjobs from beautiful women, but he found that they were even more amazing when they came from a woman you love. He placed his hand on the back of her head and each time she would bring her head up from his cock, he would push it right back down. Haley let a small moan out on his cock, causing vibrations throughout it and his body to stiffen.

She lifted her head off of his cock once again and before he had to chance to push it back down, she cupped his balls and licked them slowly, letting her warm tongue tease and titillate the sensitive skin covering them. It was something she had never tried before and since they were trying a new sexual fantasy, she decided to try a new trick or two on him.

Nathan's reaction was enough to tell her she was doing something right. His mouth dropped open and his breath became extremely loud and harsh. Even though he had been excited the whole time but that just took it all to another level. After only two minutes he had gotten completely aroused with it and had to stop her before he came.

Her took hold of her hair and pulled her off of his cock, not too hard to pull her hair out but rough enough to lift her head up. "That's enough baby girl. Now are you ready to get that little ass fucked hard?" Haley eagerly nodded her head and Nathan stood up to his feet. He picked her up and carried her back into their bedroom and tossed her onto their bed. "Bend over and spread your legs nice and wide for me so I can fuck you doggy style." Haley obeyed and did as she was told and glanced back at Nathan, who was stroking his cock, getting himself ready for some intense fucking.

He walked up behind her and gave each cheek a slap before positioning himself at her entrance. He slid into her wet pussy slowly and once he got a rhythm, he held onto her waist and fucked her faster and faster. His cock hit every wall inside of her pussy and Haley held onto the bed's sheets for dear life. His hard and intense thrusts made her voluptuous breast bounce all around, something he always loved to watch while fucking her. That's when he decided to switch positions and forcefully turn her onto her back.

He laid down on top of her carefully and kissed her soft lips as he slid back into her warmth. From then on out, it went from a sexual game to making love.

As much as he would've loved to finish with a bang, he couldn't deny his love for her and everything he got that close to her he had to show it. As his lips sucked and bit at the skin on her neck , Haley could feel herself reaching the point of orgasm. She arched her back towards him and yelled out his name as her cum oozed from her pussy. The way Haley yelled out his name made Nathan's balls churn and he came shortly after, shooting his hot load straight into her pussy. Haley's fingers ran across his head playfully and as a smirk came across Nathan's face, Haley couldn't help but laugh. "What are you smirking about, mister?" Nathan kissed the soft skin on her shoulder then grinned up at her. "I was just thinking , maybe I should get angry more often" Haley kissed his forehead and chuckled out, "I love you baby."


End file.
